


stray italian greyhound

by kronotriga



Series: she keeps me warm [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Groping, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Feelings Realization, Lesbian Character, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronotriga/pseuds/kronotriga
Summary: It starts with a literal crash.Sakusa Kiyoomi is generally the epitome of stability on the court, but not even she can stop herself from landing in an undignified heap on top of Atsumu during an uncharacteristic wild serve receive during their first match of the season against EJP Raijin.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: she keeps me warm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128053
Comments: 15
Kudos: 131





	stray italian greyhound

**Author's Note:**

> loosely inspired by this [fall](https://youtu.be/58Igq9OEkz4) during a pro handball game
> 
> highly recommended [listening](https://youtu.be/BBbVUPf6NOw)

It starts with a literal crash.

Sakusa Kiyoomi is generally the epitome of stability on the court, but not even she can stop herself from landing in an undignified heap on top of Atsumu during an uncharacteristic wild serve receive during their first match of the season against EJP Raijin.

Atsumu is uninjured, just winded from the fall itself and the weight of her 80 kilogram outside hitter sprawled on top of her, but she makes no move to get up out of caution against deliberately touching Sakusa. Who, she finally notes, had broken her fall with a hand on Atsumu’s left boob.

The sound of the stadium around them takes on a muffled quality as if they’re underwater but Atsumu’s still pulling air into her lungs with heaving breaths that unintentionally press her chest further into the hand cupping her. Sakusa’s mouth is open around a startled breath, perhaps, but she makes no sound as she stares down at Atsumu with wild eyes.

“Hey,” Atsumu tries for a comforting voice, “I’m OK, how ‘bout you, Omi?”

Sakusa exhales harshly and pushes herself up with her other hand against the floor, pulling her hand away from Atsumu’s chest as if shocked, and unfolds to her full height. Atsumu has to get her knees under herself first then follows, brushing off their teammates who have run over to check on them. As they get back into position for the next rally she catches Sakusa flexing her hand even as the whistle blows.

* * *

Sakusa is hovering by Atsumu’s locker when she leaves her shower, her adrenaline still pumping with the satisfying victory over Suna. Sakusa usually waits for her to walk back to their shared apartment complex together but Atsumu had thought she might be embarrassed and go on without her today, or maybe go meet up with Komori instead. 

But Sakusa isn’t done with surprises. “I’m sorry, Miya,” she murmurs.

Well, it seems a bit unnecessary to stay back just to apologize but Atsumu still appreciates the gesture nonetheless. “Hey, no one got hurt, we’re all good—”

“I mean, I’m sorry for touching you inappropriately too.” Sakusa breaks eye contact to look down at the ground, the tips of her ears turning red.

Atsumu blinks. “It was an accident, Omi. ‘Sides, it’s not like you _wanted_ to touch me,” she jokes, unprepared for the choking sound that comes out of Sakusa. She knows better than to actually make contact but her body still jerks forward in an aborted movement towards her hitter out of worry, though hell if she knows what she could actually do to help.

Sakusa recovers quickly with a cough to the side away from Atsumu and gives a brusque jerk of her head that is probably a nod.

“If you’re still interested in reviewing the game tonight I’ll buy dinner.”

“Yeah, sounds good!” Atsumu is just relieved that Sakusa doesn't want to avoid her. “How about katsudon to celebrate our victory?”

The edges of Sakusa’s eyes crinkle above her mask in a smile.

“Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

Kiyoomi is still getting used to living alone for the first time, though Atsumu has certainly gone above and beyond over the past few months to help make her comfortable. It’s relieving to know her apartment is right next door in the reasonably priced complex close to their gym, chosen for convenience’s sake. Atsumu has lived here for years already and when Kiyoomi had joined the Black Jackals had recommended the complex and Kiyoomi, not wanting to live in the dorms, had agreed.

It’s been so easy to fall into easy companionship despite four years of no contact; Kiyoomi had kept up with Atsumu’s pro career while in college and Atsumu had gleefully admitted the same of Kiyoomi’s collegiate track. Maybe Kiyoomi misses her cousin, and Atsumu misses her twin, but they’ve both found close friendship in each other and Kiyoomi doesn’t know what she would do without her almost-roommate.

Regardless of win or loss, they’ve developed their own routine of reviewing the game of the day together in one of their apartments over takeout, this time promising to meet Suna and Komori at Onigiri Miya the following day, and Kiyoomi is relieved Atsumu isn’t uncomfortable around her after the mishap during the game. 

But Atsumu must have been more exhausted than she thought, as after dinner and halfway through their review her head tips onto Kiyoomi’s shoulder with a snore. They had sat next to each other on the couch to share the tablet, the usual handbreadth between them, and Kiyoomi finally notices the warmth now plastered to her side. The weight on her shoulder is also a pleasant welcome and Kiyoomi can smell Atsumu’s surprisingly soft hair. She turns her face to inhale deeper and sighs, heart swelling with affection. Wait, what?

_Oh no, not now._

Heart suddenly racing, Kiyoomi swallows thickly and takes stock. The accident today was completely unintentional but she can admit to herself that wanting to touch Atsumu, to indulge in tender skinship, is not. And her reaction to Atsumu falling asleep on her shoulder felt as natural as coming home, confirmation of what she hadn’t yet consciously realized until now.

Kiyoomi allows herself a few minutes of weakness to bask in Atsumu’s warmth, then carefully lifts her and carries her to bed, tucking her in before locking up and returning to her own apartment. It takes her hours to fall asleep.

* * *

Hinata points out the bruise while they’re changing the next morning for practice.

“Atsumu-san, did you ice that yesterday? It looks pretty painful.”

Sakusa whips around, flushes a furious red as she takes in Atsumu topless in her sports bra, and follows Hinata’s gaze to Atsumu’s hip where indeed a blotchy purple is blooming over her skin.

“Miya,” she grits out, “I thought you said you weren’t injured.”

“I didn’t even notice it, Omi, promise!”

Kiyoomi has to close her eyes and turns back to her own locker, no longer able to bear Atsumu in all her golden glory. She feels Atsumu’s body heat before she sees her in her peripheral vision as she sidles up, fortunately wearing her jersey now.

“You don’t hafta feel bad, I really didn’t notice it and it’s not botherin’ me at all.” She lowers her voice so only Kiyoomi can hear, leaning in towards her ear. Kiyoomi hopes she doesn’t notice her shiver.

“And thanks, by the way, for last night. I’m sorry I was a bad host, must’ve been more wiped than I’d thought. But are you still on for meetin’ the others tonight?”

Kiyoomi forces herself to make eye contact with those warm eyes that mean home.

“Do I have to force you to ice your bruise before we head out?”

Atsumu’s laugh is bright. “You can come over tonight and do it yourself if you wanna make sure!”

Kiyoomi fumbles more plays than she ever has in her life during practice that day.

**Author's Note:**

> my characterization here is largely drawn from my own experiences: like omi I am only romantically attracted to women (and fellow nonbinary sapphics, in my case), and I am demisexual like atsumu; I can count the number of times I’ve experienced sexual attraction in my life on 1 hand, and all towards the same person over the course of 9 years.. the realization of ‘I have a crush on my friend' when they leaned on me is based on an actual experience irl from undergrad :^)
> 
> so please bear in mind there will be a lot of projection and self-indulgence in this series, but I hope it’s still relatable!
> 
> follow the writing process on my [side twit](https://twitter.com/kronopriv)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [intricacies of love and carefully woven plaits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299638) by [pettytooru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettytooru/pseuds/pettytooru)




End file.
